


Life Sentence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a second chance. What will he do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: A Fresh Start.

Title: Life Sentence  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 042: Life.  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Draco gets a second chance. What will he do with it?  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd100**](http://hd100.livejournal.com/) prompt: A Fresh Start.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

Life Sentence

~

“Draco Malfoy, you are hereby pardoned!”

Draco blinked, surprised.

“Next!”

Draco was shuffled aside, and Snape was brought forward to hear his verdict. When he, too, was pardoned, Draco almost laughed. They’d actually escaped Azkaban!

Snape handled it with equanimity, although he did lean over to Draco and say, “Congratulations. Now don’t waste your life.”

As Snape strode away, the press following, Draco spotted Harry. It was his testimony more than anyone’s that had freed them, Draco realized.

Squaring his shoulders, Draco approached him.

“How can I thank you?”

Harry smiled. “Can we start over?”

Draco took the proffered hand.

~  



End file.
